The Primus Tactics
The Primus Tactics are a compilation of relatively unique tactics developed by the ROBLOX user 'Prim_us'. Instead of being a guide, this will be a compilation of several tactics that, when combined, are almost certain to be effective against the enemy, even a considerably larger one. This guide primarily focuses on instances where you and the enemy are in a stalemate, and the enemy has slightly more resources and units than you. Tactics Compilation 1: In a naval (water) environment, deploy empty transport ships as a ruse to divert enemy forces. 2: If there is no water available, transport planes can be used in the same way (They can still be used in naval maps). 3: In case of frequent enemy attacks, build your naval shipyard in an enclosed and easily defendable position. 4: In maps where there is an abundance of oil, and the enemy controls key oil spots, try to deploy oil ships, and move them erratically to make it very difficult for the enemy to destroy them all. Usually, you'll get away with creating at least one oil rig because the enemy forgot about it. This is a great way to boost your economy to get a slight edge over the enemy, which can help you win the game. 5: Use turrets to support a retreat, as it deters the enemy from continuing their attack. 6: Launch frequent minor attacks across your enemy's territory to forcefully spread their units out. This can be done by planes (especially space fighters due to their speed, more about that later), boats (to attack oil rigs, enemy boats and planes, or buildings near the coast), or even ground units (artillery could be especially useful, for it outranges the command center and turrets). 6: During a naval campaign, instead of allowing ships in your fleet to be destroyed, repair them with repairmen units. This is important if you're in a stalemate and strained on resources, for it can save you hundreds of dollars, potentially giving you the slight edge you need to win. 7: Use nukes ONLY at the decisive end of a deadlock. If the enemy has shields or a building with the majority of its health left, make sure to diminish them further. The nuke should be the final strike in any game, excluding additional power plants or small buildings you might need to destroy. (NOTE: This tactic isn't recommended if you have at least two other teammates with nukes or firebombs. If you all focus on a single area, you could take out a command center.) 8: Space fighters are incredibly useful due to their speed and Y position. You can use fighters to take shortcuts over high land that airplanes can't reach due to their low Y position, which can help you win a battle. Due to their speed, space fighters can also be used to take down stray units, especially when there's over four space-ships. (NOTE: The mothership is generally only an end-game unit, because it's slow and only good for producing space fighters.) 9: Artillery is an excellent, yet annoying, way to destroy an enemy's command center. If you have enough units protecting it, the artillery can take down a command center without your army ever losing a soldier. Also, if the enemy is attacking you with an unprotected artillery piece, you should respond to it by either using turrets (although the artillery could just back up and destroy it) or with military units. When combined, these nine tactics will assist you greatly. It requires minimal support and reliance from teammates, making the tactics reliable under any circumstance where they can be used.